


Falling for You

by A_rav



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rav/pseuds/A_rav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun has a chance encounter on the streets of Vale with a certain Faunus girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note- Well this is a one-shot I've had written for a while and decided to finish up so I could release it. I've got a soft spot for this ship especially after seeing them in Funblade's Future! AU. Thank you to LazyKatze for editing this story as usual, she does a great job every time. There will not be an update for Tale of Two Hearts or Icy Rose this week for anyone who is waiting for those stories, between being sick this week, trying to catch up in school for the time I missed while sick, and still being sick I haven't had the energy or motivation to write for those stories. This was easy cause I had most of it written already so I was able to finish it rather quickly though I may expand on this story at a later date, there should be an update for Tale of Two Hearts or Icy Rose next week as long as I am feeling better. Leave me a review and tell me if you notice any errors or if you just want to tell me what you think of the story, I read all reviews and I appreciate them all. Remember Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and most importantly Enjoy!

"Hey, get back here you no good thief!" the cry rang out through the crowded streets of Vale.

"Hey, if I was a no good thief you would be able to catch me. I'm a great thief!" the monkey-tailed Faunus shouted over his shoulder as he ran from the middle-aged shopkeeper who was chasing him. Loaded in his arms was a pile of assorted fruits: apples, peaches, oranges, and Sun's favorite, bananas. The young rapscallion had run into the store while the shopkeeper was busy with another customer and had grabbed as much fruit as he could before he was noticed by a random customer in the store who had alerted the shopkeeper forcing Sun to bolt out of the store before he could grab all the fruit he had intended, starting the foot chase.

"Get back… get back here..." the out of shape shopkeeper huffed as he slowed from a run to a slow trudge and grabbed a stitch in his side. Sun smiled as he kept running. He wasn't even winded yet and could keep running for a while to put some distance between himself and his exhausted pursuer. Sun slowed from his full-tilt run to a steady jog, knowing he was home free as he ducked down a side street. He stopped paying attention to his surroundings, more focused on deciding which piece of fruit he would start his stolen feast with. Due to his carelessness, when Sun ran out into the street the side alley was connected with, he did not notice the person running straight at him.

"LOOK OUT!" the woman shrieked, making Sun turn his head just in time to see a pair of rabbit ears. The girl crashed into him, knocking them both to the ground and sending most of Sun's ill-gotten food skyward, except for what he could keep clutched in his hands.

"Ow… Watch where you're…" Sun started saying before he looked up at the girl sitting next to him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," the Faunus girl kept repeating as she groaned in pain. She had long brown hair and brown eyes along with two large rabbit ears atop her head.

"It's alright," Sun said quickly as he regained his sense " _She is… she is beautiful."_. Standing up, he put the few pieces of fruit he had kept a grip on into his pockets before holding his hand out to help the rabbit eared girl up. Meekly, she accepted the offered hand and stood up. Dusting off her plaid skirt, she kept her eyes averted from his

"Thank you," she shyly mumbled, finding her shoes engrossing as she continued to avoid Sun's gaze

"It's no problem, though can I ask why a pretty girl like you is in such a hurry?" Sun asked as he looked around at the pavement and the bright splashes of color from his ruined fruit. Out of the large amount of fruit only several pieces survived. At the mention of her rush the brown eyed girl tensed up.

"Oh no, I need to—" a harsh cry cut her off as she started to walk away from Sun.

"THERE SHE IS!"

"There's the little animal," a muscular guy said mockingly as he and his three cronies in matching uniforms walked up to the terrified girl and Sun.

"Go away, Cardin," she said weakly, before she let out a whimper as Cardin grabbed one of her ears and yanked.

"I don't think so, rabbit freak."

"Ow, Cardin, stop that hurts," Velvet cried out in pain at the feeling of the long appendage atop her head being pulled so roughly. Sun watched this and it made him angry. Without thinking, he knocked the larger boys hand away from the girl he had just met and pushed him away.

"I don't really know you, but I suggest you and your losers leave," Sun said calmly, an undertone of anger running through his words.

"Oh, look at that, one animal freak found another!" Cardin sneered as he saw Sun's tail flick behind the blonde boy. "Are you one of those terrorist White Fang members?" Cardin taunted.

"The White Fang? The only thing I hate more than them is racists like you. Now leave," Sun said with finality.

"Or what?" was Cardin's menacing reply.

"I'll make you," Sun replied calmly. The rabbit Faunus was watching the events unfold with awe, astonished that someone she had just met would defend her.

Cardin laughed. "Monkey boy, here thinks he can fight me! Let's go then," was his only warning before throwing a punch aimed at the bridge of Sun's nose.

Sun easily avoided the strike by ducking underneath the punch and popping up behind him. He retaliated with a low kick to the back of the taller boy's legs, bringing Cardin to his knees as his legs gave out beneath him.

"Good miss," Sun laughed, making the brunette boy snarl as he got back to his feet throwing another punch.

This one was also easily avoided by Sun, who leapt over Cardin's head before swiping his leg low to sweep Cardin's feet out from underneath him, making him land on his back with an  _oomph!_

"I'm not even trying," Sun jeered as he watched Cardin get back to his feet for the second time.

Cardin growled as he pulled out his mace. "You asked for it freak!" he shouted as he took a swing aimed Sun's ribs. Sun ducked underneath the mace and brought his fist against the back of Cardin's arm, jarring it and making him drop his weapon.

"Just get out of here before you make an even bigger fool of yourself," Sun said before turning his back on Cardin and walking toward the awed Faunus girl.

"WATCH OUT!" she cried.

Cardin had picked up his mace and had taken another swing while Sun wasn't looking. The monkey Faunus pulled out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in their combined staff form as he turned around, blocking the mace before splitting the staff. Using Ruyi Bang in his right hand to block the mace, Sun hit Cardin in the stomach with Jingu Bang. The mace wielder deflated as the air was forced out of his lungs. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach as he tried to refill his lungs. The other boys quickly grabbed their fallen leader and made a hasty retreat. Sun put Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang away and went over to the brunette girl who was still watching.

"Those idiots are gone for now."

"Thank you," she replied gratefully.

"It's not problem. My name is Sun Wukong," he said holding his hand out.

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina," she answered, shaking his hand.

Sun thought about this for a moment before smiling. "Pretty name for a pretty girl," he said suavely, making Velvet blush. "Here, have some fruit!" he offered, pulling a few of the pieces he had saved from his earlier fall out of his pocket.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she took an apple from his hand and crunched into the bright red fruit. Sun took the only banana he had saved and unpeeled it, taking a large bite out of the yellow fruit. "Why did you help me?" Velvet asked after a moment of silence passed between the two Faunus. Sun took another bite of his banana as he thought.

"Well, you're always supposed to help the damsel in distress, right?" he said with a laugh making Velvet pout, "Plus, I don't really care for bullies like him who pick on someone just because they're different. I know how much it sucks," he said with a flick of his tail to emphasize his point.

Velvet nodded her head in understanding as she took a bit of her apple. "Thank you, very few people ever help me," she said after she swallowed the piece of apple in her mouth.

"Well, they should," Sun replied quickly, darkening the blush on Velvet's face

"Thank you Sun, you are very sweet," she mumbled.

It was now Sun's turn to blush as he averted his eyes from Velvet's large brown ones. "Uh… thank you," he answered, quickly he kept talking with less hesitation in his voice, "If you ever need help, I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, I may need it," Velvet replied, "I have to get back to school now before my teammates start to worry about me," she started before standing on her tip toes to give Sun a kiss on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you, Sun, I hope I see you again." she said before quickly darting off in embarrassment, her face the brightest shade of red it had been all day. Sun just held his cheek and watched her run down the street until she disappeared off into the distance. Throwing his empty banana peel on the ground, he started walking down the street in the opposite direction as Velvet. He was in a daze, unsure of how his day had taken such a radical change, but happy that it had.

"Not bad for a no good thief, if I do say so myself," he called out smugly to no one but himself.


End file.
